Teacher's Assistant
by djlee6
Summary: FemChrona/Stein...Stein gets a new assistant due to a new program at the Academy...But can he behave himself? May continue if enough ppl review...M for possible future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM WRITING FOR THIS PAIRING~! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~~~~!

btw, for anyone who likes this pairing and has a DA account, plz join the new Stein x Chrona group I made up :3 so far we have only two members including myself...

anyway, enjoy~!

ooooooooo

Stein POV

"Assistant?"

"Yes, yes~!" Shinigami-sama confirmed in a delighted tone. "It's something new that we're trying~! We're going to have a few people come in to help with the work load of several instructors here and you've been selected as one of them~!"

I sighed, winding my screw up. "With all do respect, I don't need an assitant. I do fine on my own,"

"Oh? And I suppose that being scattered during your lessons is something you don't need help with?"

...What? "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have to admit, you loose focus having those lectures day after day. Having an assistant there will help to have control of your students, particularly the male ones,"

"...You've lost me,"

"Oh, there you are~!"

What the hell was he babbling about now! Before I could snap at his change of subject, I was interupted.

"S-sorry I'm late..." came a quiet voice from behind me.

When I turned to see where it came from, I was greeted by the sight of some adorable pink-haired young woman coming into the Death Room, her worried blue eyes darting around the room. A pink blush was lightly covering her cheeks, and she was dressed in a conservative black dress with a white collar and sleeve ends. The only thing that seemed to be exposed besides her face and hands were the bottom of her calves.

"Oh, Chrona, no worries~! You're right on time~!" Shinigami-sama assured. "Stein, this is Chrona. She's going to be your assistant."

...Ah hell...

If I was Spirit, I wouldn't have heard him, as I would have been too preoccupied in trying to 'woo' this girl...Luckily-despite being declared a mad man-I had some self-control.

I cleared my throat as she stepped closer and held my hand out in greeting. "Good to meet you, Chrona. I look forward to working with you,"

She blushed a bit darker and looked at the floor, only using the tips of her fingers to touch my palm lightly. "N-Nice to meet you..."

Was I really so scary?

"No need to be so nervous, dear girl~!" Shinigami-sama encouraged. "Stein, why don't you show her the classroom? I'm sure she'll feel more at ease once she has an idea of what she'd be doing,"

On one hand, I was grateful for an oppritunity to break this akward moment. On the other...I didn't trust myself alone with this...curvy beauty...

"Uh...yes, right this way," I gestured down the hall, walking ahead of her.

ooooooo

short but a start

any ideas? please share lol :3


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS...that came...well MUCH quicker than expected~!

Chabeli05: you'll just have to find out what Shinigami-sama meant ;) that's a nice twist tho lol

Rosalie1.0: thank u much, but the reviews determine more of the fics than I do~

KuriSari: omgoodness~! What would he do?! :o

Ryuichi17: lol glad i could open u up to a new pairing~! lemme know if it keeps your interest :)

Anyway~~~~ ENJOY CHAPTER TWO~!

ooooooo

Stein POV

I am a horrible, horrible man...

"Pr-professor...I can't reach it..." Chrona was currently on her tip-toes, trying desperately to reach the box high on the shelf to retrieve the folders I needed.

I could have certainly gotten it myself-in fact I should before she hurts herself-but her current position was providing a perfect view of that perfectly shaped ass hidden under her clingy dress...

...I'm not very proud of myself right now...

Sighing softly, I trudged over and picked the box up easily, setting it on the nearby desk to get the folders I needed from it before gesturing for Chrona to follow me into the main classroom.

I could hear her muttering quietly to herself about being "useless" and "a burden" but rather than pointing out that I didn't expect her to grow a few inches to help me out more, I finished setting up my materials as the class began to come in.

I turned to her and pointed to a cushioned chair that sat beside the chalkboard. "Please, make youself comfortable until I need you. You'll need to take notes on which students are being disruptive using the notepad and seating chart provided."

She nodded and rushed to excuse herself from me, seating herself and picking up the notepad and pen, the chart beside her on a small table.

Wait...was that her bag at the foot of the chair...? Light gray...almost t-shirt material...with a single sling strap...Huh...I didn't see her with it earlier...She must of dropped it off here this morning thinking no one would bother it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, realizing that the remainder of my class was coming in now. "Good morning, class," I greeted warmly as they took their seats, noting the curious gazes at Chrona from nearly all of them. "Before we begin today's lecture, you may notice that I have this young lady accompanying me in the front today," I gestured towards Chrona and she quickly stood and gave a polite bow before seating herself again, her cheeks a slight pink. "This is Chrona and she's now working here as my assistant. If any of you are unable to find me, you may go to her and she will report the information to me. She's also going to be helping me maintain order in the classroom by writing the names of any disruptive students since many of you think that just because I'm busy, the rules don't apply to you. I suggest that you all be on your best behavior so your name doesn't end up on that list. I also suggest that everyone be polite towards her and make a point to introduce yourselves at a later time. That being said, let's move on with today's lesson,"

oo

Class went on smoothly. I hate to say it, but I think Shinigami-sama was right when he said I needed an assistant to help me keep the class going. Even though Chrona was simply seated there, the room was a lot quieter, with only the sound of students jotting away in their notebooks as I went on with my lecture (I decided to cut back on my dissections, at least while Chrona was adjusting).

It was so strange to have them all so under control...They even raised their hands and waited to be called on before speaking, rather than shouting out all at once like they had before. I liked that. But I was also curious as to how many trouble makers Chrona spotted while I was focused on writing on the board and answering questions.

When the class was coming to a close, I was suprised how quickly the time had gone. "Well, seeing as how we have only five minutes left of class, Chrona , will you please bring me the list of names for today?"

Without hestitating, Chrona removed the sheet of paper and strode over, handing me a suprisingly detailed list:

_Black Star__: _

_counts of talking-6_

_counts of disrupting other students-15_

_counts of note-passing-27_

_Soul 'Eater' Evans__: _

_counts of talking-3_

_counts of disrupting other students-7_

_counts of note-passing-26_

_Maka Alburn__: _

_counts of talking-1_

_counts of causing bodily harm/injury to other students-1_

_Elizabeth Tompson__: _

_counts of having possession of disruptive/inappropriate materials-9_

I could hardly believe how detailed and to the point she was. I expected a simple list of names and then have the students complain that they hadn't done anything wrong, but she seemed to have forseen that and eliminated the headache in advance for me.

"Very well done, Chrona," I complimented, smiling openly at her and making her give a soft smile in return. I turned back to the class, seeing all the shocked expressions, indicating that they hadn't known someone dared to push their bounderies now that I had an assistant. "Well, it seems that a few of you will be accompanying me in detention after class. Black Star, Soul Eater, Maka Alburn and Liz Thompson please stay in your seats after the bell,"

Black Star and Soul groaned, Liz seemed to have no reaction-even though Kid openly glared at her, and Maka of course looked appalled.

"P-Professor!" She nearly shrieked. "There's no way I could be on that list! I didn't do anything!"

"Really?" I smirked at her reaction. I knew I wasn't supposed to pick favorites, but it was extremely satisfying to see little miss ass-kiss in detention. I was so proud of Chrona for finally catching her misbehaving. "According to this list you've recieved two marks. One for talking and one for bodily harm to a fellow student,"

"That's right! She harmed me!" Soul declared dramatically, earning some snickers from a few students.

Maka clearly wanted to protest the claim and became flustered with pure rage and humiliation before she ung her head in her hands, looking like she wanted to rip her hair out.

I glanced over at Chrona to see her reaction to this display and nearly grinned when I saw the pinkette roll her eyes and shake her head before going back over to her seat to straighten her things.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of class and I watched them depart, being sure that none of the people of the names called on tried to leave with the mass. After that settled down, I went over to the desk to gather up the materials before turning over to Chrona who was still seated quietly.

"Chrona, do you mind keeping an eye on them till I get back? I just need to take these back to office," I didn't want to make her overwhelmed on her first day and Black Star and Soul together could be a handful.

"Of course not, Professor," she assured, still seated calmly with her hands on her lap, her bag at her feet and papers on the table beside her.

"I'll be right back then," I returned, picking up the box and starting to head out before pausing at the door to glare at the students. "Be good,"

oo

Normal POV

After Stein left, the room became very quiet.

Liz was boredly painting her nails, Black Star and Soul were muttering back and forth, and Maka tried like hell to make time go by quickly by reading.

Unfortunately she was too pissed off to even see straight.

How in the hell could she be in trouble! That...assistant should know better than to assume that she was violent for no reason! If that girl actually respected her job, then she'd ask why Maka hit him! GRR! It was just too much!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She shouted, standing up and knocking her seat over.

The others jumped in suprise at the blonde's sudden outburst-save for Chrona who was still sitting motionless in her chair.

"Maka, calm down," Soul whispered to her, hoping his dramatic partner wouldn't make a scene.

"I will not calm down!" She exclaimed, clearly furious. She turned over to the pink-haired young woman seated in the front of the room, glaring with hatred at her. "You! What the hell is wrong with you! Assuming that I do things for no reason! If Soul wasn't being as ass-as usual-I wouldn't have hit him!"

Chrona simply gazed at Maka, unfazed.

It only served to piss Maka off more. "Well!? Why did you put me on down as a trouble maker!? I'm a top student!"

"Clearly you're not as perfect as you think," Chrona replied calmly.

Maka's jaw dropped at the blunt statement, the room suddenly quiet, save for Black Star and Soul trying not to laugh. Maka was so blown away by the young woman's bluntness that she slowly picked up her chair and seated herself again, quietly staring at the desk.

Soul smiled at the display, impressed. He cared about keeping his partner safe in battles, but he always did think that she needed to cool down. He should've known that anyone assisting Stein would be harsh.

He turned to Black Star, keeping quiet. "Damn, that was cool," he praised, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know, right!" Black Star replied excitedly. "Even a big man like me never thought someone would be able to break Maka down like that! And fast, too!"

"Yeah..." Soul looked over his shoulder at the young pinkette who was still watching over them to be sure there weren't anymore disruptions. "It was kinda...sexy how confident she was...And she stayed so collected..."

"Pfft!" Black Star held back a laugh as best he could. "You can't be serious!"

"You don't think she's hott?"

"Of course I do! But someone like you'd never impress her!" Black Star stated smugly. "She needs a _big man_,"

"Is that right?" Soul scoffed. "Wanna bet? I can get any girl I want. I'll ask her out right after detention. You'll see,"

"Whatever,"

oo

Stein POV

It took longer than expected to get back to the classroom. I wound up running into Spirit and he began begging me to join him on some stupid night on the town, bugging the hell outta me when I kept refusing, finally leaving when I told him I left my new assistant alone with some students in detention and had to get back.

I just prayed the room was still in one piece.

When I opened the door, I was pleasantly suprised to see Chrona still seated calmly, her gaze turning to me for a brief moment before her cheeks turned a light pink and she looked off to the empty row of desks in front of her.

I looked over the students, seeing Soul and Black Star talking quietly, Liz texting on her cell, and Maka staring at her desk seeming defeated.

"Hope they weren't any trouble while I was gone," I commented, getting Chrona's attention.

She briefly gave a sideways glance at Maka with sharpened eyes before her gaze once again softened as those blue-gray eyes met my own. "It was no trouble at all, Professor," she replied monotonely.

"I see...Well then, since I took so long, I only have enough time to say you're dismissed. Please make a note not to be here again tomorrow,"

Maka and Liz were the first to leave; Maka in silence and keeping her head down and Liz stretching and droning on to whoever would listen about how happy she was to 'be outta that room'.

Chrona picked up her bag and stood next to me by the door, figeting a little with the strap of her bag as she let it hang in front of her.

I tried not to stare at the way her small bust looked so tempting in that dress of hers and instead watched as Soul and Black Star finally began to pass us to leave...

Until Soul paused in front of Chrona. "Um, hey, that was pretty cool what you said before," he complimented, making me both jelous and curious at the sudden attention he was giving her. "I was wondering...do you...maybe wanna grab some food together sometime?"

...Did he just ask her out!?

Before I could rip his head off of his shoulders, Chrona gave a bored response. "No."

"Ah..." Soul's expression dampered. Clearly he hadn't expected to get turned down. "Maybe some other time, then, huh?"

"No. Not then either."

I resisted smiling at her bored expression. It was priceless. Especially since mere moments ago she was flustered.

Soul just nodded, as though trying to shake the shock away without it looking too obvious before slinking from the room, Black Star snickering behind him.

Once we were alone, I turned to look over at Chrona, who's cheeks were once again pink. "Well, I suppose we should both head home," I commented. She simply nodded in agreement, not making any eye contact. "Would you like me to walk you home?" I wasn't sure if I'd get shot down like Soul was, but it might be worth a try, right?

She looked shocked at this. "W-walk me h-home? But...I-I don't understand...Didn't Sh-Shinigami-no-danna tell you?"

I quirked a brow. "Tell me what?"

"I...I'm your assistant...So I have to stay with you," She looked away again as she said this, her blush growing darker.

Which was good, because I couldn't hold back the way my eyes widened and my own blush came up.

This was going be tougher than I thought...

ooooooooo

lol

plz review


End file.
